


diligence is a virtue (that ladd russo admires and emulates)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [55]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He is as diligent in his treatment of her as she is her treatment of him.





	diligence is a virtue (that ladd russo admires and emulates)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi today is my birthday

Ladd loves eating out a lot more than one might expect.

Lua, on the other hand, knew next to nothing about the concept before he first brought it up to her, but even she could tell it was likely not something that a lot of the men she knew would be interested in doing for no other reason than that they liked to. It’s something that is intended solely to give pleasure to the woman, so she can’t really imagine anyone wanting to do it unless they felt they owed a favor, or they genuinely enjoyed doing it. Ladd falls into the latter category, something she can only understand because she’s come to enjoy performing oral on him so much, despite not getting much out of it herself.

He is as diligent in his treatment of her as she is her treatment of him, and he has said before that he takes pointers from her performance to base his own around. It’s supposed to be an even trade system in his mind, she thinks, but she isn’t able to keep score, personally. If he’s keeping score, it wouldn’t surprise her if it also turned out that he was purposefully making things uneven, doing more for her just because he felt like it. He’s incredibly giving in bed, another thing she’s sure most people wouldn’t guess just from meeting him.

But he is, and he would likely do anything she asked of him, or even take on a completely submissive role in the bedroom, if she were the type to take charge more often. She doesn’t have any demands of him, only her last request that he has yet to grant and is still taking his sweet time on, but if she  _ were _ to demand anything of him, if she were the demanding type, she has no doubt that he would submit without question.

On top of that, Ladd just really enjoys sex and especially enjoys how much  _ she _ can enjoy sex, and perhaps derives a lot of his pleasure from the faces and noises that she makes, from the way her body reflexively moves as she begins to lose her composure. He must really love making her composure, because he knows that he is the only person who can consistently do so, that he is the only person who has that power over her. That must be why he grants her so much power over him.

Today, her legs are hooked over his broad shoulders, and he teases her first by nibbling the insides of her thighs, wanting to see if he can make her squirm before he goes in for the kill, so to speak, and thinking of that phrase alone is enough to stir her arousal, and she whimpers. Ladd hums to himself, proud of his progress, not knowing what really did her in, and at last, he presses his tongue inside of her, humming again as he does. The resulting vibrations send chills up and down Lua’s spine.

Ladd is always so talkative and so  _ loud _ , even and especially during sex, that this is one of the few activities that nearly shuts him up. Only nearly, because he still moans and makes little noises, mostly because he’s noticed how those vibrations affect her, but he’s so muffled and incoherent that it’s the closest thing to silence she gets from him. Not that she minds all his noise, it’s just  _ different _ to have the room so quiet for once, and to really be able to hear every whimper and moan and sigh that she can normally count on his own covering up.

Lua isn’t a noisy lover, but when he does this for her, she can hear herself plainly above Ladd’s muffled sounds and she almost feels loud. Almost embarrassed by it as well, but because she doesn’t have an audience, and ever since Ladd told her that he  _ liked _ hearing any and every noise she made, she stopped feeling quite as embarrassed about it. And even if she tried to be quiet, he would just work harder and harder until he could get her to make some noise, because he can’t see her face like this, and that’s his only indication that she’s truly enjoying herself.

And, of course, her diligent lover would not be able to rest until he made sure that Lua was fully enjoying herself.

He grips at one of her thighs, digging his fingers in more and more as time goes on, likely not realizing that he’s doing it, but when it starts to hurt, Lua hopes that he leaves grips her hard enough to leave bruises and quietly moans at the mental image. Her favorite sort of pain is the sort that could end up lethal, but she enjoys pain from him in any form, perhaps more than she enjoys the way his tongue, rather skilled after all his practice, traces shapes inside of her.

She closes her eyes and she imagines bruises as she slowly becomes overwhelmed by the mingling of sensations. The pain of his fingers digging deep into the flesh of her thighs, the electric pleasure that each stroke sends up and down her spine, her heart racing and her head starting to spin, and she knows that she can’t die from  _ this _ , but sometimes, when the stimulation gets to be too much, she feels like she could at any second, and she certainly understand “the little death.”

Lua never voices this thought to Ladd, because it would be just like him to bring that up and tease her any time  _ she _ brought up his promise, or tried to urge him to rush things. No, that is something that she keeps to herself afterwards, but lately, Ladd’s diligence is enough to leave her feeling on the brink of death right up until her orgasm overtakes her, powerful enough that she can barely register anything until she’s coming down from it, struggling to catch her breath and realizing that he’s already pulled back, and is beaming up at her like a proud child.

Lua is still lightheaded as he rises, asking her how it was and taking her lack of response to be a good thing. She nods, laying back now in an attempt to regain her composure, but then, Ladd is on top of her, and she can feel how hard he is as he presses against her. Overwhelmed or not, this clears her head enough to remind her that she is not fully satisfied, and he knows it. He waits to do anything for himself sometimes just because he knows it can take a lot for her, and now, he’s going to get her off again, and even if he’s exhausted by the end of it, he’ll keep going for her, if need be.

Ladd claims that his diligence is inspired by her performance, but she has always tried to emulate him, so she wonders where one’s diligence ends and the other’s begins.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
